A Very Cahill Christmas
by Ameila Cahill
Summary: A detailed account of what really happened at Grace's annual Christmas Ball


**A/n: Okay so even though I'm still in the process of writing Beauty and the Beast I felt like doing this one shot for the heck of it. It's amian (Obviously). So we have Amy and Ian doing the disclaimer today. **

**Ian: Ekta, what the bloody hell are we doing here? We were in the middle of something very fun you know…(*smirks at Amy*)**

**Amy: (*Turns red*) I-Ian we don't need to discuss that here! **

**Me: You know what? I don't even want to know. I beseech you to do the disclaimer please.**

**Ian: (*Sighs*) Ameila Cahill, (*since when are you a Cahill?*) A.K.A. Ekta does not own the 39 clues or the lovely Amy Cahill and the great Ian Kabra.**

**Me: Was that last bit really necessary? **

**Ian: Yes, yes it was.**

**Me: (*Sighs and claps twice*) On to the story please! **

_Three years before the Clue hunt_

_Christmas Eve_

Every square inch of Amy's body itched. She was wearing a green dress that Aunt Beatrice had bought for her. It seemed to be made of some unholy blend of rayon and velvet. Not only that, she was forced to wear the ensemble with high heels that Beatrice believed would make her look more "lady-like". She was just thankful for the fact that they were actually attending Grace's annual Christmas ball and that she was allowed to tag along Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice _with her. At least Beatrice hadn't forced her to wear stockings.

Aunt Beatrice rushed the children into the taxi as she observed Amy and Dan. Dan had eaten way too many Skittles and was already trying to stuff another packet down his throat. Amy was content with reading her book. Aunt Beatrice crinkled her nose, "And I wonder why your Grandmother only calls you once a year. Look at both of you pigs! No wonder I'm stuck with you." She grumbled. Amy ignored her; it was fruitless trying to argue with Beatrice. She looked out the window and saw Grace's mansion come into view. Her heart leapt as the driver entered the black ornate gates. She was here.

Ian Kabra was not one to travel commercial. _If only the private jet hadn't broke down. _He wrinkled his nose while inspecting the seats and disinfected it before seating himself and Natalie. Unfortunately, Mummy wasn't accompanying them on this trip to Boston and Ian was left to handle Natalie all by himself. He prayed that Boston was only a few miles away.

In an hour's time, an air-hostess with too much makeup made her way down the aisle. She reached Ian and Natalie's seat and smiled warmly.

"Would you like some nuts?" she asked sweetly

"I do fancy a scone. Do you have one with pomegranate jelly perhaps?" Natalie asked. Ian placed his hand on hers.

"Natalie." Ian said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Ian please, I'm trying to talk" Natalie replied and turned back to the attendant.

"No, sweetie we don't, but would you like some cookies?" the air-hostess placed a bag of cookies in her lap.

"She's fine." Ian replied curtly and handed them back. This peasant was honestly trying his patience.

"But Iaaaan,I'm hungry!" Natalie whined.

"You can eat when we get to the mansion. If anything, Grace Cahill knows how to entertain. " Ian replied sternly.

Finally, the plane arrived in Boston and Ian was happy he'd be getting off this blasted flight. He descended down the staircase only to meet an average taxi standing at his disposal.

"Where's the limo?' Natalie asked, a little confused and annoyed.

"There must have been a mix-up Natalie, just bear with this peasant" Ian replied calmly.

The children handed their luggage to the over-whelmed taxi driver. They let themselves into the back seat and the driver shut the door behind them.

"42 Fairmount Street" Ian told the cab driver, who nodded and started the taxi.

"God, I hope we do get to the bloody mansion soon. We probably are meeting those Cahill orphans again, especially Amy….." Natalie jabbed Ian with her elbow.

"So? It's not like they're anything special to us, Natalie. "Ian commented

"Honestly Ian? You expect me to believe that? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have the slightest bit of feelings for Amy Cahill." Natalie stared at Ian's handsome features.

Ian ignored her and looked out the window. The two Cahill orphans meant nothing to him. Very soon, they would be his competition in the Clue Hunt that Mummy and Daddy had been telling him about. Just as soon as that old bat, Grace was dead.

Grace's Mansion came into view, and Ian was almost half asleep. Jet lag was taking its toll on both of the Kabras. Ian looked down at Natalie who was asleep on his lap, and he stroked her hair. He smiled a little at the innocent girl who looked so much like their mother. Mummy and Daddy were always away travelling and she was all he had.

The taxi driver opened the door for the two Kabras and lifted their luggage graciously to the front door of the mansion. Ian swiftly walked to the door and knocked. A butler opened the door and greeted both the Kabras and took their coats.

They moved past the butler and into the Great Hall. Natalie's off-shoulder gold silk dress made her look like a tiny movie star. It complemented her coffee -coloured skin perfectly. She smoothed her dress before entering and her heels clicked on the marble floor. Ian followed suit in his tuxedo.

The mansion was decorated in great cheer and folly. There was a large Christmas tree located in the foyer and large wreaths were hung all around the Great Hall. There were waiters dashing back and forth with crab-cakes and eggnog. Ian spoke to a few of the visiting dignitaries and noticed Amy and Dan standing near the foyer. Dan was wearing a bow-tie with a tuxedo that concealed a ninja costume underneath. Ian wrinkled his nose. _Disgusting._

Amy shivered as they walked into the foyer. Not from the chill, at Grace's house it was always toasty warm but from the dizzying number of people around her- all the clamoring to have their coats taken by the butlers. Above the chorus of chatter and rushed requests for coat hangers, Amy could hear piano music drifting in the Great Hall.

An elegant woman walked past, an enormous green turban on her head. She was deep in conversation with a man wearing a kilt.

"Did you see that?" Dan nudged Amy in the ribs. "Think he's wearing anything underneath? Doesn't he feel cold?"

"Stop it" Amy chided "Just behave yourself for once, okay? We don't want to embarrass Grace"

Dan gave her a searching look that suddenly made him look older than ten. "You know Aunt Beatrice was just saying that to be mean right? That's not why Grace sent us to live with her."

"I know" Amy said, forcing a smile as she reached over to adjust the bow tie Aunt Beatrice had insisted he wear. But still, she couldn't help but wonder if Grace's refusal also had something to do with the fact that Amy and Dan didn't fit into her glamorous life, that they'd always be in the way.

Amy tried to ignore the sudden pain in her chest as she remembered their last Christmas with their parents. Her mother, Hope had taken Amy Christmas shopping on Newbury Street, and they'd gone for hot chocolate at a fancy hotel. Even though it had been six years since the fire, the wound was still so unbearably fresh.

"Where is Grace? Do you see her?" Dan asked impatiently. "I want to give her our present."

Amy was taller than her brother, but not by much. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see anything besides a sway of arms and legs.

"There you two are!" Amy spun around at the familiar voice. Grace was gliding her way towards them, the sea of guests parting automatically as their hostess walked by.

"Grace!" Dan shouted, and sped off to greet her, nearly knocking her down in the process. Amy briefly paused to apologize profusely before rushing to give her grandmother a hug.

"And how are you my darlings?" Grace asked amidst the hugs and laughter.

"We're doing great!" Amy said a little too enthusiastically. She didn't want Grace to think that she was nervous among the important guests.

Grace smiled "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Listen, I need to chat with the head of the Olympic Committee, so I'll see you in a bit."

Amy reached into her pocket and brought out the present she had wrapped so carefully. "We brought this for you."

"You two are the sweetest. Why don't you get some hot chocolate and enjoy the party? I'll meet you soon when I'm done." She kissed them both and swept off leaving Amy with the present still in her outstretched hand.

Amy sipped a cup of hot chocolate as she glanced around the Great Hall, which was now filled with Cahills from the world over, most of whom Amy and Dan had never met.

"Crab cake?" a waiter asked, extending a silver tray towards Dan and Amy.

"Don't mind if I do" Dan said, taking the entire tray from the waiter who stared at him confusedly before striding back to the kitchen.

"Dan" Amy said with her face red. "You're only supposed to take one! Not the whole tray!"

"I suppose that's what happens when you let orphans run amuck at a posh holiday party." A smooth male voice said from behind Amy.

Amy's heart plummeted into her stomach as she turned to see Ian and Natalie Kabra standing smirking at them. Ian was wearing a tux, looking even more handsome than last year. Amy could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Don't they feed you at the orphanage?" Natalie asked wrinkling her nose at Dan who shoved a crab cake into his mouth.

"We don't live at the orphanage" Dan said. Unfortunately, his mouth was full so bits of crab cake sprayed from his mouth as he spoke.

"Perhaps, the old bat hired them as waiters to pass out hors d'oeurves" Ian said "I imagine they could need the pocket money."

"She's our grandmother and you know it!" Dan said, his voice rising.

"Dan" Amy cut him off. "Lower your voice" Guests were looking their way to see what the commotion was. They were making a scene.

"Quite right, Daniel" Ian continued "Do as Mummy tells you."

"Oh wait," Natalie giggled beside her brother. That's right you don't have a mum. At least, not anymore"

Amy glared at the Kabras and tried to think of something that would put them in their place. But like always, she could only mutter "Go away"

"What's that?" Ian asked cupping his ear and leaning closer to Amy's face. She could smell clove on his designer suit. "I'm sorry, I don't speak peasant."

This sent Natalie into a new round of giggles and Amy could feel the heat rising up to her neck. All of a sudden the room felt very hot and crowded, and Amy had to take a deep breath to keep her head from swimming. This event was getting to be too much for her and she retreated to Grace's library leaving Dan alone in the Great Hall.

Ian was officially exhausted with the gala, but Natalie seemed to be all for it. He sighed, leaving Natalie off to mingle with the rich and famous and while he retreated to the library.

He didn't know why he kept coming back here.

The library smelled like rotting old people and mothballs and there was a fine layer of dust that covered every surface in the building. The sofas were soft and comfortable and plushy. Ian settled in his usual spot, a little booth tucked in between the conquests of Alexander the Great and Napoleon near the stained glass windows, but hidden in the shadow of the library's towering shelves. It was his favorite area, the only place where he could think in peace and of course quietly notice a certain red-haired girl sitting across the room.

From his little nook, he watches her face light up from afar and he would literally disable, disarm and take care of anyone who witnessed him right now, before admitting that tiny flicker of warmth that curled inside his heart at the sight of her beaming jade eyes.

Even in that ridiculous green dress (who wore velvet anymore?) with its childish Peter Pan collar, she looked just a touch better than mediocre. In his thirteen year old opinion, that was just about the highest regard Ian had ever bestowed upon anyone.

Ian shifted from his position in his nook and made his way towards Amy who was intently focused on reading _Pride And Prejudice_. He sat down beside her and tapped her shoulder.

"Ian! You scared me!" She exclaimed suddenly startled by his appearance.

"Sorry" he replied quickly.

"That's okay, I was just reading this book" she said softly.

Ian leaned over and looked at the pages of the book. He read alongside Amy who was blushing furiously. _What a strange girl_ Ian thought. Although, most females had this reaction towards him and it made conversation quite difficult.

Ian stopped and placed his hand on Amy's "Listen," he started "I truly apologize for what I said in the Great Hall, I speak on Natalie's behalf as well. That comment about your mother was rude and uncalled for."

Amy was a little shell shocked. _Ian Kabra apologizing? That's a first._

"It's okay, it's been six years since the fire and I should just move on. I still miss her a lot though." She confessed

Ian smiled at her gently "Well, at least you had a mother who cared about you. My parents travel so much, I wonder if they care about where we are or what we are doing. Natalie's all I have, and losing her would be like losing a part of me."

_It would be like losing Dan _Amy thought. She felt a pang of sympathy pass through her. Ian was usually quick with insults and retorts but sympathy and sorrow was something that he rarely showed.

Suddenly, Ian glanced up at the ceiling and noticed a certain plant hanging between them, mistletoe to be exact. He smirked and looked at Amy, who was still intently focused on her book. He tapped her shoulder.

"Amy."

"Yes?"

"Look above you."

Amy followed Ian's gaze and noticed the mistletoe between them, she blushed furiously.

"I-Ian we c-can't" Amy stammered.

"Why not? Its tradition Amy, or you'll get bad luck for the rest of the year. Do you really want that?" Ian questioned, with a smirk riding up his cheeks.

"N-No" Amy replied, still stammering and blushing extremely hard. After all, this was Ian Kabra they were talking about.

Ian leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Amy's. He was trying to be as much of a gentleman as possible, not trying to work her lips too hard. Amy could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach, trying to break free. He dug his fingers in her reddish-brown hair, which smelled of lavender. The kiss was soft, like the pitter-patter on rain on a windowsill.

Ian broke away slowly, and looked back at Amy who was still blushing profusely.

"Amy."

"Y-Yes?" She tried hard not to meet his gaze.

"Happy Christmas." He whispered and kissed her cheek as the clock struck twelve.

"Merry Christmas" Amy smiled and whispered back.

And for the first time, it truly was.

**A/n: Finally done! God, that took me forever to write! Anyways if you guys want me to write another one-shot leave a prompt for me in the reviews! Or you can PM me as well. **

**P.S. Has anyone read Countdown? If so, could anyone of you lovely people message me the scene where Amy is driving a car? Thanks again!**


End file.
